


I Love You Master

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a slave, a pet, and a very beautiful one. Many rich guys want him and his Master can't help but fear at the thought that someone might take Niall before he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on another site but for some reason I can't seem to log in so I'm going to transfer it here. It's already complete and hopefully it will be posted all tonight 
> 
> Warning...UNDERAGE. Niall is fourteen years old and even though the other character's age is not said it's clearly shown that he's older. Don't read if you don't like these kind of stories. No hate please! There's a bit of abuse as well, but it's stopped before it gets deeper. Thank you for reading.

“You’re mine you get that? I own you, I bought you with money so don’t go around with other people. Do you understand that?” he said angrily holding his chin to keep his head up looking at him.   
The boy nodded softly, “yes Master but I,” he wanted to give his right reason but his Master didn’t allow it.   
“I don’t care what happened, if he tried to make you sit on him slap his face and walk away. I don’t give a fuck on who he is and how much money he owns. You’re my pet, no one else’s!”   
The blond boy nodded again looking up in the dark eyes, fire was burning inside them while his eyes showed softness, innocence and fear. “I’m sorry Master.”   
His Master nodded and he let go of his chin, “go eat. I’ll call you later,” and the boy obeyed.   
  
The whole story began when Niall, a small blond boy barley knowing how to read and write ended up homeless. His mum died a few months before, his older brother had managed to save money and move to a better town where people which were not considered ‘rich’ still have a rightful living and not like animals. His father was a gamer and alcoholic, most of the time leaving Niall without food. His limits of gaming where exceeded to the point where he had to pay thousands of money and a man with no job and those addictions didn’t have all those money. He tried to win his luck by betting his house but instead both him and Niall where thrown out in the street. 

  
The street was no right place for young boys and Niall was only thirteen years old when a van passed by and a huge man got out of it walking towards Niall. The boy knew who that man was and what he wanted so he tried to run for his liberty, but he was soon caught and drugged to sleep waking up several hours later in a big cage filled with other young boys.   
Niall tried to hide at the back of the cage when people began going round it and pointing to boys as another man got in the cage, dragging the poor boy out and giving him to his new owner, the person who now owned his whole existence. Only around five boys where left till late in the evening and Niall was finding it hard to keep himself sitting straight and not closing his eyes. 

  
A man, dressed in very high class clothes passed along the van and he stopped by the seller mumbling something to him.   
“That much? It’s just a boy for god’s sake, a boy you found running in the street whom you drugged to bring here. I don’t think he gave you that much of exercise, at least your body doesn’t show you did.”  
“That’s the price, take it or leave it. There are only five left in there and I have till the end of the week till I get more.”  
The man sighed and he looked in the cage eyeing each boy carefully. Niall tried to hide behind the one who was beside him, but the man spotted him, and spotted him really well.   
“Fine, you’re the one who’s selling after all.”   
The man smiled in satisfaction, “which one do you want?” he said. The man looked at Niall again biting his lips together as if he was thinking hard.   
“The blond one,” he said pointing over at Niall and Niall’s feet instantly began shaking. The man opened the cage and got in, grabbing Niall from his hair and lifting him up, “get up you shit!” He dragged him out from his hair, Niall whining in pain. He threw him down the cage and the man stopped him from falling on the ground. 

  
Niall saw the man taking his wallet from the pocket of his coat, “will a cheque do? I don’t carry all that money with me.”   
“Fine, I know who you are anyway,” the seller said stretching his hand out. The man gave him the paper, “everyone does. Money makes fame,” he said before placing his hand on Niall’s back and guiding him the way towards his car.   
Niall doesn’t remember much of that night because all he knows is that he fell asleep during the car ride. 

  
  
And that was how Niall ended up being owned by one of the richest people around. Some said it was a good thing he ended up with the owner he had, others said that he had a dreadful end and either way Niall was scared.   
There were other slaves owned by his Master besides him but somehow Niall felt a bit...special? His Master always showed affection to him, allowing him to eat whenever he got hungry, allowing one of the maids to teach him how to read and write and also choosing him to go with him in high class ceremonies where they were allowed to bring a slave with them.   
But Niall also felt scared of his Master. He was scared by the way he touches him, the way his hand moved softly around his clothed body. He was scared by the looks his Master gave him at times. It was as if his eyes turned completely black and a bit sparkly. 

  
The other male slaves betted on things about ‘how longer it would take for their Master to take Niall’s too’ but Niall never knew on what his Master would take. Didn’t he take his liberty already? What else was there to take from him? And whenever he asked the boys they just laughed and made remarks on ‘how he was still young and innocent’ and ‘how he will soon find out himself.’

  
  
Niall was in the kitchen with the eldest of the maids, Mary and she was like 50 years old even though she never said how old she was. But her cooking was amazing no wonder how their Master kept her there.   
“What will the Master take from me Mary?” Niall asked her drinking his soup. Mary looked at him tilting her neck, “what are you talking about Niall?”   
Niall wiped his lips with the back of his hand, “the other boys always spend money to each other on how long it would be till the Master would take mine as well. I ask them what he would take but they just laugh. Do you know what it is Mary?”   
Mary sighed, knowing what Niall was talking about, “you’re young Niall, too young to be told things like that. Just hope that the Master would see the fact that you’re young as well before taking what the boys are talking about.”   
“Is that a way to say that you’re not going to tell me?”   
Mary smiled and nodded, “yes, it is. Now drink your soup and hop off, I need to get the food ready by an hour.”   
And like that Niall was left even more curious than he was before. 

  
  
The jealousy of his Master on Niall began showing when two of the rich guys which sat on his Master’s table began showing interest in the blond boy. Looking at him constantly, touching him on his shoulder or his waist, smiling at him and even making him sit on their lap. Niall knew his Master hated it and whenever he noticed it he looked over at him as if to plead for help to pull him away from them. But his Master never approached him. He just gave Niall a killing look and then deal with him when they’re back home.   
He doesn’t allow Niall to approach any of the guys around hit table and he sends Niall around to get him things so he would keep them away from him, but looks are hard to avoid and touches and difficult to ignore and no matter how much he tries to hide him, they always find Niall.   
  


It was the time when the ‘party’ had to be done in Niall’s Master’s house. Not that there wasn’t space, actually it was the other way round. There was a lot of space, too much space. Space where to do anything you wanted without being seen or caught. The slaves never really liked it when their Master’s ‘friends’ where over in a crowd, they were always used by some of them and bribing them in not telling their Master about it.   
“Niall, stay with your eyes wide open, and as much as you can, do not leave this floor,” Mary warned him and Niall nodded not knowing why.   
The guests had arrived, the hall was packed and some of them were already not seen around. Niall was as usual running after Zayn just like a puppy runs after his owner, panicking when not seeing him around and letting a sigh of relief as soon as he’s next to him again. 

“Nice pet you have there Zayn,” one of the guests said looking over at Niall and Niall moved to hide behind his Master.   
He knew that his Master gave him that look with which he wished him dead before answering, “indeed he is. He’s worth the cost.”   
Niall saw the guy raise his eyebrows and giggle, “well, whenever you’re tired of him, or if you know he has an identical twin or something, give me a call.”   
“Sure, but I might leave a few years before. He’s just fourteen.”   
“Pity, but imagine how he would look when he’s older.”  
They remained quiet looking at each other, the guy looking over at Niall as well before Zayn called him to follow him and Niall did so.

He was getting bored and tired, hungry as well since his Master didn’t allow him to have much food especially when he was talking to guests. His Master turned looking at him, “go in the kitchen, tell Mary to give you the plate she left for you of food, go eat in your room and when you’re ready come back down. I’ll come check on you in fifteen minutes,” he told him and Niall smiled nodded as his stomach agreed by growling.   
He hurried to the kitchen feeling his Master’s eyes on him all the time till he was hidden behind the kitchen door. Mary knew what he was there for and she gave him the plate. He got out from the other door and ran up to his room.   
He placed his plate on his bed and ran out again to go to the bathroom. Finished from his needs he got out, still working on his zipper and button of his pants. His Master told him to wear high class clothes like he used to do whenever he took him out but Niall still wasn’t used to them and found them utterly uncomfortable. Walking to his room, his head down on his pants as were his hands, he bumped into someone and quickly looked up to apologize.   
In front of him stood a man and he knew he saw him somewhere. “Ah, Zayn’s young pet,” and in that moment he figured out who he was. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking,” Niall said trying to get past him, but the man didn’t allow it and Niall looked up at him scared, “you need help with something Sir?”   
He had a smirk on his lips as his eyes were flowing along Niall’s body, “I do, and I know you can help me with it.”   
“What can I do for you?” Niall asked and trying hard to pull his zip up.   
“Leave it like that,” the man said looking down at Niall’s pants. Niall blushed and shook his head, “that would not be right and really emberrassing!”   
“Don’t worry, you will not be needing the pants on either.”   
Niall bit his lip scared of the man in front of him as he knew what he wanted. “I’m sorry but I’m-  
“ but he was cut out with the man’s hand on his mouth.   
“Don’t say a word. Just turn and go in your room slowly.” Niall took a deep breath and tired to object but the man quickly pushed him to his room. He pushed Niall on the bed and leaned down on top of him, stopping Niall from moving away. “Now you’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do and you’re not going to say anything to that fucker of Master you have, you understand that?”   
“No please Sir, you can’t! The Master will find out, he will punish me for it. Please Sir you can’t do that. Just go to one of the older guys,” Niall begged with tears in his eyes.   
“No, I want a young, tight, virgin hole and I’m going to have it whatever you say.”  
Niall let a tear fall down his cheek knowing he had no way of escaping. In that moment he realized what all those bets were for and what was it they said the Master would take him. They were talking about his virginity. And right there Niall wished nothing more than his Master would be the one on top of him rather than this filthy old man. He’d rather give himself to someone who gave him food, a bed, care and education than a stranger. Both of them would have been using him for their own pleasure, but at least he was getting something back from his Master. 

He felt the man’s hands on his chest undoing the buttons of his shirt and he let out another beg for him to let go of him. The door was pushed open roughly and Niall opened his eyes with a bit of hope. 

“Niall come here right now!” and Niall snaked from underneath the man and went behind his Master. His Master approached the guy grabbing him from the collar of his shirt and he lifted him up, his feet not even touching the ground.   
“You can have any of my other slaves, but never, never try to even look at him again. Keep your hands off him you bastardl!” he said and he threw him out of the room, kicking him all the way to the stairs and he saw him going down quickly.   
He turned to look at Niall who was standing by the door looking towards them. He felt scared, his feet shaking as soon as he saw his Master approaching him. He pushed him in the room and closed the door as soon as he was inside as well. He grabbed on his chin lifting it up and Niall closed his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Master, I didn’t do anything. I tried to push him off but I couldn’t. He forced himself on me. I’m sorry Master, please don’t hit me.”   
The begging of Niall got straight to his heart even though he had no intention of hitting him, “did I ever hit you Niall?” he asked softly. 

Niall opened his eyes, surprised at the softness in his voice, “n-no you never did, but never like this happened.”   
His Master giggled at the way Niall managed to break the sentence, “I’m never going to hit you Niall. You’re my little pet.” He stopped for a few seconds, “what did he do Niall? Where did he touch you?”   
“He did nothing, just unbuttoned my shirt, but you came before he managed to do anything.”  
“Did he kiss you Niall? Did he kiss you before I got here, before I managed to do it myself?”   
Niall looked at him even more confused, “n-no he didn’t.” 

His Master let out a deep breath and nodded. He pulled Niall closer to him, his hand still under his chin and looking down in his eyes, “I can’t help it Niall. I’m sorry, you’re just so beautiful and everyone wants you. You’re mine and they’re jealous of me to have someone as gorgeous as you. They want to be able to have you before I do, but I can’t allow that to happen. Will you let me Niall? Will you let me touch you, make you feel good in any way I can? Would you let me take you Niall? I want you, I want you right now.” 

Niall swallowed looking into those eyes deeply. There was something he never saw in those eyes that time, maybe he never looked hard enough to see, or maybe he was just looking with his eyes. But those eyes showed passion, fire burning in them. It scared Niall but it excited him. Excited him to the point where he was ready to give his Master what he had asked for.  
He nodded softly, “please, don’t hurt me.” 

His Master smiled and Niall tried to take a picture of that face. He did smile before, but never his face looked so beautiful. Never his eyes sparkled and his face gave light. “I will never do that Nialler. If you want me to stop or you feel pain just tell me okay? And I promise you to stop.”  
Niall nodded again and his Master leaned down slowly pressing his lips to Niall’s. Niall remained still for a moment, unsure what to do. Should he kiss back? What was his Master expecting from him? But the eagerness inside him made him go up on the tip of his toes and start kissing back.  
His Master wrapped his hands around his waist and Niall lifted his up tying them around his neck. After keeping lip contact for a few, his Master’s tongue made its own way in Niall’s mouth and Niall found it a bit uncomfortable at first. Though his Master tasted of cigarettes which made Niall groan and tasted of the food he had ate before and that made Niall want more.  
He lifted Niall up from underneath his arms and carried him to his bed, lowering him down on it slowly. “Master,” Niall begged feeling unusual pressure in his pants. 

“Zayn, call me Zayn Nialler,” and Niall nodded immediately repeating ‘Zayn’.   
Zayn began undoing the rest of Niall’s buttons and Niall quickly removed the shirt off him. Niall lied down on the bed, grabbing Zayn from his blazer and pulling him down on top of him. Zayn groaned in Niall’s mouth and he pushed of his blazer. 

“Undo my shirt Niall,” he breathed out and Niall nodded and he began unbuttoning his shirt, his hands a bit shaky of the nervousness that was building up inside him. Zayn cupped his cheeks, “calm down Nialler, don’t be so nervous.”   
Niall took a deep breath but he still didn’t feel a bit more relaxed. He undid Zayn’s shirt and Zayn pushed it off him. He slid his hands under Niall’s bare back and pulled him up, their chests touching and Niall felt sparks in between. Zayn kissed him again as his hands moved down cupping Niall’s ass. Niall groaned as he felt the contact and in impulse be bucked his hips making Zayn moan as soon as his tight touched Zayn’s growing erection.   
Zayn pulled away from the kiss and Niall dropped back down on the bed. Quickly Zayn began undoing Niall’s pants and pushing them off as Niall helped with kicking them away. Zayn leaned down on him, sucking deeply in his neck to show that Niall was owned and he wasn’t going to allow anyone else to have him. Niall whimpered closing his eyes. “Zayn,” he moaned and Zayn knew that he would never be able to listen to something such graceful yet so exciting.   
Zayn left more marks on Niall’s chest before he got to his boxers and he began kissing his growing bulge, Niall whining beneath him. 

“Zayn please,” Niall begged and Zayn removed Niall’s boxers. He lifted himself up looking down at Niall’s body which was in full display just for him. Niall blushed and that made him even more beautiful for Zayn. “You’re stunning Niall, it’s breath taking,” he said and Niall’s face turned bright red.   
Zayn pecked his lips as he curled his hand around Niall’s shaft making Niall gasp and bite his lip hard. Zayn began moving his hand along Niall’s dick, the friction causing his hand to burn but he just kept going. 

“Z-Zayn,” Niall moaned and right after he released in Zayn’s hand. He wasn’t expecting him to last long, but it surprised Zayn as soon as Niall came.   
“How did it feel Nialler?” Zayn asked wiping his hand in the bed sheets. “Amazing,” he breathed, “I want more. Please Zayn, I want more.” “Are you sure Nialler? It might hurt a bit from now on.”   
“Yes I am, I want more. I want you.” Zayn nodded and he kicked out his pants and jeans. He never wanted someone more than he wanted this young blond boy in his life. Deep down he knew it was not right, but Niall never objected, instead he was begging for more.

Zayn placed three of his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before lifting Niall’s feet up and positioning his finger at Niall’s entrance, “tell me if it hurts,” and Niall nodded. He slipped his finger in and looked at Niall. “It feels weird, but good.” Zayn moved his finger around and then he added his second one. Niall was still fine and then he was begging for the next one. As Zayn pushed in his third one a hint of pain hit Niall but he just asked Zayn for more, and Zayn gave him more.

  
Niall couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted Zayn and he wanted him right then. He begged for it and how could Zayn ever object to his ask? He pulled his finger out and spat on his hand, rubbing his dick to moisten it. He positioned himself and looked down at Niall, “it will hurt, it might hurt a lot as well. If you can’ take it just stop me, but if you can, it will feel really good after a few.” Niall nodded and he waited.   
Zayn began pushing in slowly and he felt Niall tense beneath him. “It hurts!” Zayn bit his lips, “I know Nialler, I told you it would. Could you handle it or do you want me to pull out?” “No no, keep going,” and Zayn nodded. Niall was incredibly tight and Zayn just loved the friction on his dick. 

  
After a few, Niall let out a loud, desperate moan and Zayn knew he was feeling the pleasure then. “Faster Zayn, please go faster,” and Zayn nodded, increasing the pace in his movements and trying to go deeper in Niall.   
He knew he wouldn’t hold much longer, and from the way Niall was moving he knew he was close too. “Niall I’m close,” he warned him pushing harder. Niall felt his whole body move with Zayn’s thrusts and he nodded, “m-me to-too!” he moaned and in a matter of seconds he released on their chests. The view of Niall arching his back and moaning his name loudly brought Zayn to the edge and he released in Niall shortly after him. 

  
He got out of him and lied down on the bed next to Niall breathing deeply. He looked at Niall’s body, all sweaty and motionless, covered in bright purple marks everywhere and Zayn couldn’t help but kiss Niall softly again. He wrapped his arms around Niall and pulled him closer to him, “go to sleep Niall, and you just stay in bed tomorrow.”   
“Are you leaving now?” Niall asked his heart begging and shouting for Zayn to remain there next to him. “No, I’m going to stay here beside you.” Niall smiled widely as he was never happier in his life. “What about the guests?” “Screw the guests, I just want to be here with you,” Zayn said and he closed his eyes.

  
Niall smiled and pressed his naked body to Zayn’s. “Master?” he called. “Hm?” Zayn said opening his eyes. “I love you Master.” Zayn didn’t know if that was actually real. His young boy admitting his feeling for him and Zayn smiled kissing his forehead softly, “I love you too Nialler.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a sad chapter but it will get better soon I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE #UNDERAGE AND #RAPE DON'T READ IT YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND DON'T GIVE ME BAD COMMENTS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE TWO IDEAS. Thank you xx

He woke up, yawning gently and stretching. The warm feeling beneath his body was welcoming and made him smile, just the way it made him smile for the past three years. He opened his eyes and saw him looking right at him and smiling. “Morning beautiful,” he whispered softly, moving the few strands of hair that fell on his forehead almost getting in his eyes. He giggled softly, “good morning.” Zayn stretched a bit and Niall moved along with him.

“How are you feeling today baby?” Zayn said softly as soon as he wrapped his arms around Niall again. Niall nodded,

“’m good. Still sleepy though.” 

Zayn chuckled, “as usual. My baby boy is sleepy,” and Niall smiled, biting on his lip softly. 

“We have to get up Nialler, my parents are coming over at around noon,” Zayn notified and Niall frowned. “You have parents?” There was a moment of silence before Niall realized what he said, “I mean, of course you do. But um, you never mentioned them.” 

Zayn smiled and Niall’s innocence but soon turning serious, “I guess, I’m not in very great terms with my parents. That’s why I don’t mention them that much.” And Niall nodded softly. 

Zayn began getting up and Niall slid off him. “But we have all morning free if you want to,” he said winking at Niall and Niall chuckled, blushing slightly. 

Zayn leaned down on him, “my breath still smells,” he warned. “Mine too,” Niall said shrugging. “Okay,” and right then Zayn pressed his lips to Niall’s. The kiss turned heated almost immediately, Zayn slipping his tongue into Niall’s mouth and Niall let out a soft whimper. 

“You’re eager baby boy,” Zayn grumbled in the kiss and Niall let another whimper to agree with Zayn’s statement. Zayn let go of Niall’s lips after what felt like an eternity. Zayn just loved having Niall’s lips in contact with his. 

They tasted so sweet, just like candy and were soft. Zayn just couldn’t get used to them. It was different every time they kissed and Zayn loved that about him. He began kissing down Niall’s neck, his skin as soft as velvet (if not dare saying softer than velvet) still pale, as if the colour was taken out of it. But it made his blush more prominent, and the red colour of his chest implying that his heart was beating too fast.

Also, the marks Zayn left on his skin were more visible and impossible to hide, sometimes even looking like a punch mark or as if he bumped onto something. Niall moaned, shifting a bit, so that he’ll get Zayn’s attention and he’ll keep going down. Zayn smiled in his skin, lowering down but never removing the covers off him or Niall. He knew Niall had this things on sleeping naked (even if they didn’t have sex the night before which was something really rare for them) but then feeling really cold in the morning, so Zayn had to get up and give him his clothes so that he’ll dress up while still under the covers.

Finally (to Niall)Zayn got to Niall’s dick and slowly began sucking him, with Niall letting out louder moans, trying to muffle them with the pillow he pulled over his head.   
“Oh god Z-Zayn, p-please!” he groaned and he didn’t need to say more. Zayn pulled away with a teasing sound of pop, making Niall buck his hips as Zayn chuckled loudly. “  
Such an impatient boy my baby,” he teased smirking. Zayn was as much as impatient as Niall was and soon he was well prepared and positioned at Niall’s entrance, slowly sliding in.

“You’re okay baby boy?” Zayn asked and Niall nodded. As soon as he was sure that Niall was fine he began moving slowly, each trust increasing in speed and pushing harder. Niall was a moaning mess underneath him, occasionally cursing and even though Zayn didn’t like that he didn’t have enough breath to tell him so. Niall had his nails dug inside the skin of Zayn’s biceps or else running along his back, leaving scars and sometimes even blood on Zayn. He figured Niall was close from the deepness of his moans and his trembling movements and he was close as well. Trying to hurry up to be able to release with Niall.

“Z-Zayn,” he moaned out loud with that breathy low voice and the feeling on his nails diving into Zayn’s biceps dragged Zayn to the end as well, moaning out along with him.

“I love you Master.” He kept that habit of calling him Master and especially after sex it drove Zayn crazy. When Niall’s forehead is all sweaty and his chest moving fast, his mouth open and his eyes half closed and especially the way he breathed Master. It was husky, now and long. Passionate and wild and Zayn had to use a lot of energy to take his eyes of Niall’s wasted body.

“I love you too Nialler. Hate to break it for you but we have to get up and go shower.” Niall let out a whine hiding his face in the pillow, “but I don’t want to!” Zayn laughed at him getting off the bed, “if you be a good boy and go shower I promise we’ll go all night tonight.” Niall opened his eyes, “I don’t believe you.” “Just wake up babe, we have plenty of time to sleep. It’s eleven already.”

 

The day went on with Niall doing his usual chores around the house as Zayn met with is parents. To Niall’s disappointment Zayn didn’t show up in his room that evening. It was very unusual of him not to and whenever that was going to happen, Zayn used to inform Niall about it. However, it didn’t happen just once, and Niall got worried. He didn’t see Zayn around for almost a week and no matter who he asked, no one gave him an answer.

 

Zayn returned five days later, although along with him he had a lady. She looked around twenty five, a few years younger than Zayn and two other people sitting down in the living room talking with them. Niall was stopped from running up to Zayn to ask him what happened, hug him and kiss him till he couldn’t breathe anymore. But he wasn’t allowed to do so, after all, there were guests with him. He carried out a tray of finger food, along with another servant who carried the wine and gently posed it on the table in between the sofas. He turned his eyes on Zayn and found out that Zayn’s were already on him.

However, his eyes were different. There wasn’t that fire or the usual sparkle Niall was so warm to. They looked broken, as if Zayn was in the verge of crying.

“So Zayn baby, when could I tell my parents about the engagement?” Niall quickly turned his eyes to the girl beside Zayn. She had her hand on Zayn’s, sitting straight with a stupid wide smile on her face. “As soon as you want. We could even call them now, right son?” and this time it was the man who talked. He looked somehow like Zayn and Niall figured it must be his father. Still he was unable to move.

Did the girl call Zayn baby? Did she put her hand on Zayn’s? Was Zayn engaged? Or did Niall hear it all wrong? He was dragged away from them by the other servant and as soon as he was in the kitchen he found all eyes on him. Pity and sorry flooding him down as he took a few deep breaths. Anger and sadness built inside him, not knowing which one of both was dominated.

He wanted to fall down and cry and also scream out loud throwing whatever came in his hand. “You knew. You all knew and none of you told me,” he accused them. “How could you do that? You know how much I love him. Why none of you ever told me in six days what was going on?” He turned his eyes on the one he loved the most and knew she loved him just as much,   
“Mary how could you not tell me?” She bit her lip gently and took a few steps towards him,   
“Niall, we didn’t know how to tell you. We were expecting Zayn to tell you himself but he didn’t give any orders on not allowing you in the room while she was there.”   
A tears fell down from his eyes, took a path down wetting his cheek, “how could he do that? How could he tell me he loved me and then hold someone else’s hand in front of me? How could he do that for three whole years?” he cried. He didn’t care about the other’s eyes anymore. He felt weak and broken and nothing could really hold him up.

There was darkness in his chest, deep pain where his heart used to be, but it wasn’t there anymore. It was strapped off his chest the moment he saw the one he loved with another woman. He stood still, his body trembling for a few until he ran out from the back and to his own room slamming the door behind him.

The room was cold and unwelcoming, just like any room would be when not used for three years. The idea of no light in the room created more darkness inside him as he fell down on his knees sobbing and crying his eyes out. The slam of the door was unnoticed to Zayn’s parents and his future bride, yet Zayn heard it and it made him ache even more. He hated himself, he hated what he was and what he did to that one beautiful boy. He couldn’t blame it on anyone else but himself.

He wasn’t going to try and hide behind a tower of ridiculous excuses on how it wasn’t his decision or it wasn’t his choice.   
Yes, his father forced him into marrying this woman he never even knew and yes there were consequences if he didn’t accept that decision. But he was supposed to be a man, and a man had to take his own choices even if it meant risks and the change from the richest man to one running in the street barley owning the clothes on him. Yet Zayn went by the decision of his father. He accepted and agreed into marrying this woman. His father never believed in love, actually he never believed in anything besides money and reputation. And as Zayn looked at himself in the mirror he got sick noticing the more time it passed, the more assimilation to his father he got.

The girl spent more and more time in the castle, however, being a ‘lady’ of honour and pride she never stayed over at night or allowed Zayn in doing anything. A kiss was a barely touch of the lips that lasted shorter than a blink of the eyes. Her father brought her up with a certain pride, coldness in her eyes that would make you feel a chill along your spine as soon as she looked at you. Forcing a smile in front of the servants yet deep down thinking of them as the scum of the society and are there only to serve the higher class. All the servants hated her, showing a wide smile to Zayn as soon as he entered, yet giving her that cold look back as she passed from between them her head held high and not sparing them a glance.

Another ball was to be held, in honour of their engagement and of course, every high class would be invited to it. So that everyone would be able to see the fresh couple from the rich world. Everyone including her father. Niall did meet the man a few times, bowing down to him and serving him in anyway he asked. He never showed him any kind of respect, just like his daughter did but for that night, the man wanted the blond boy by his side so that he would know exactly what, when and where he wanted things. Familiar faces filled the hall and Niall had to follow the man around trying his best not to grumble or frown at the guests.

He called Niall to follow him upstairs where he needed to bring something from his room and Niall had to follow his orders. No one noticed the two people missing as they continued chatting loudly together. The man took Niall up to the west wing where his room was and he locked the door behind Niall making Niall feel conscious about the situation.   
“I heard a lot of things about you boy,” the man began and he began walking around Niall, “things you did to your Master.”   
“I never did any-“ but Niall was silenced with a hard slap on his face, “I didn’t pull the string so you are not allowed to talk until I order you to!” Niall put the palm of his hand on his cheek, rubbing it slowly and looking at the older man with hate. 

“I was saying, I heard about the things you did to your Mater. Some of the guests know him well enough and words spread like the wind amongst us. As a first thing, I want you to stay far from him, he’s getting married to my daughter in a few weeks time and I don’t want a scum like you to ruin it because of your stupidity. What’s done is done and it’s the end of your chapter with your Master. Also I heard how fond Zayn is of you and how many times he saved you from men like me.” Niall frowned at him deeply, utterly confused by his words. He had no idea what intentions did this man have but there was something inside him telling him to scream out for help. Still he remained standing straight in the middle of the room with that man walking around him. “Now, you’re going to do exactly the same for me, just that now, your precious Master isn’t here to save you because he is with my daughter, distracted by her and he doesn’t care about you anymore.”

“What do you mean by doing what to you?”   
“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about,” and the man was unzipping his pants. Niall’s eyes widened as he tried to walk away. “No! I am not allowing you to do that to me, you dirty old man.”   
He chuckled, “and who’s gonna stop me? Zayn isn’t coming to save you. No one will, because no one cares about you. You’re just a street rat found and sold to give your service. So get on your knees before I severely punish you on saying ‘no’ to me.”   
“I’ll tell Zayn, he will believe me. He’ll see what you are and he wouldn’t marry your daughter.” “Too late boy, the contract is made and your beloved Master will marry my girl. That way all that belongs to him will be mine, especially when he accidentally dies due to some sudden heart attach.”   
Niall gasped taking a few steps back, “You’re telling your daughter to marry Zayn so that you’ll kill him and have all his money? What type of sick man are you?” The man chuckled, “a man of business who only cares about money. Get on your knees before I get more impatient and rid of you in no time.” He took off his pants along with his underwear and pushed Niall down on his knees.

“You will make me do this, you might also force me and Zayn into staying away from each other, but I will tell Zayn about your plan and he will not marry your daughter!”   
The man laughed, a harsh sickening laugh, so terrible it makes you want to vomit, “Zayn will never believe you. Now get to your work.”

It was one of Niall’s worse nights. He cried during the whole time, not because this man had used him and undressed him out of any dignity a men could have, but because Zayn didn’t notice he was missing and he didn’t go to save him. There he knew he meant nothing more to Zayn. Zayn forgotten that he ever had a servant who loved him so much and he loved back. He forget those amazing three years they spent together not able to be away from each other for long. It was nothing more than just a memory in Niall’s mind. Niall cried in his bed not heard by anyone,

 

“I love you Master,” he breathed but his Master wasn’t there to reply him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'( Poor Niall right? I feel horrible for doing that to him! Thank you for reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a change and a twist. Narry or Ziall? What will it be? You'll find out soon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter three. A bit of a twist, not much happy for all Ziall shipper but I promise it will be better eventually :) Anyway...enjoy xx

If it was up to Niall he would have never ended in the situation he was, but afterall, Niall’s liberty of choice and speach were taken the moment a pair of heavy hands fell on him and he felt himself being dragged away. There was no chance of running away so no chance that he would be the Niall he had always been and the one he wanted to be. He thought he might have a slight chance of liberty with his first owner, Zayn but the bubble bursted when Zayn was supposed to be married.

Yes, I wrote ‘first owner’ and I didn’t make any mistake what so ever. Everyone wanted Niall but there was one person who was able to take him without any problems. After the nights of the ‘engangement ball,’ the encounters between Niall and the pig, (a way Niall liked to call him since he didn’t know the name) became more frequent, too frequent for Niall’s liking. And by that Mr. Styles had believed that he has all rights on Niall and that he owns him already.

His ownership over Niall came to the point where Niall was taken from Zayn’s house to the Styles’ one. It was not as big as Zayn’s and most definately not as welcoming as well. From then he was supposed to call ‘the pig’ Master because he was his new Master, his new owner. He would have given his eyesight to get out of that place and he hated everyone before he even talked to them. He frowned to the chefs, to the other servants, and mostly to the pig’s son.

Niall didn’t know why he despited him so much. He had never even seen him, but in his mind it worked like since he and his owner were blood related he must have been as sick and as shitty as his father was. It fact it was weird how he never saw the boy anywere in the place. According to the other servants he was the same age as him but they never mentioned what happened to him.

It was also weird that his father never mentioned him at all. He never liked the lack of comunication between family members because that meant that there was something wrong going on between them.

 

His curiousity about this misterios son was cut when he heard the port man, Carlo call out that some Mister Harry Styles had arrived. Niall’s eyes widened when he saw the boy walking in from the door. He was most surly his Master’s son. The assimiliation was so perfect that it was impossible not to say they’re relatives. He said the same eyes, maybe a little bit lighter than his father’s, tall, just like him and he had his same walk. One thing was different though, HE WAS SMILING! Niall never thought he would see any of that family members smiling and there he was, contradiction his thoughts and proving him he was wrong.

He didn’t know why but he felt sorry for judging him before he even met him and now he could see that at least part of it all was not true. At least he felt warm and welcoming completely opposite to his father and his sister. All the other servants looked as is they just saw a ray of light after ten years locked in the darkeness and then Niall realized that Harry may really have been different to his father.

His time thinking of what Harry had different from his father was cut short when he had to go up and continue fixing Harry’s room. The bed was still a mess and the desk was still untidy.

He was humming softly doing the bed and the precence of another person went unnoticed by him until he turned around and noticed a person looking at him and smiling. He screamed and jumped with fright, his hand on his chest as he was trying to calm down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. But you looked funny humming and dancing while doing my bed.”  Niall blushed immediately as he recognized Harry, “I-I...” but he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Harry smiled softly, “don’t worry. I don’t remeber seing you last time I was here.” “I just arrived, like two months ago.” “Oh and how is it for now?”

Niall didn’t want to spill anything which could be unusual to Harry so he shrugged and turned to continue his work.

Obviously, Harry talked to Niall more tmes, practically any free moment he had. He always told Niall that he found it easier talking to him since he was his age. He glared at Niall whenever he called him Master because he wanted to be called by his own name. Usually it was him talking and Niall listening, not necesseraly understanding but after time he realized that all Harry needed was someone who would listen to him. Someone who at least pretended to care and be present when he needs to say something.

The more he listened, the more Niall noticed that he saw himself in most of the things Harry talked about. By the time he ended up respecting Harry just the same way Harry respected Niall and they felt like brothers when they talked.

 

Niall got close to Harry to the point at which he talked about Zayn directly to him. He explained everything to him and he could see the same anger he had inside him build inside Harry. “So, you mean that my father brought you here and did all those horrible things to you?” Niall bit his lip and nodded, “well yea, something like that.” “I am so sorry Niall. I really hate that man.” “You don’t have to, he’s your father Harry.”

“It’s because of him that I left home. When I realized all the shit he did and all the harm he caused to other people I couldn’t stand him anymore. So I just told him I wanted to study abroad as an excuse to get away from him. My sister never listened to him and she continued with his crazyness.”

“It’s not your fault Harry.” “It’s part of my blood. I wish my mother was able to talk against this. She was so different than him, I don’t know why a person like that got with a shit like him. I hate to call him my dad. And the worst part is that when I look in the mirror, I see so much of him in me. As if I was his clone. I just want to break the mirror.” “The most important part is that you’re different from him inside Harry.”

He didn’t how it happened but a moment they were hugging and the other their lips were in full contact.

It wasn’t an action of deep love or else an action where one was going to benefit more than the other. It might be weird when explained but not when felt. Harry wanted to show his pitty towards Niall and Niall needed someone to hold him for a few and make him feel good. He wanted to break down in someone’s arms while whispering that everything will be fine and Harry was there to hold him.

Obviously, it was more than just holding, but it was nothing more than pure brotherly love, expressed in a strange kind of way but that was what both of them felt. But soon Harry had Niall naked underneat him and Niall was pulling off Harry’s boxers.

Harry was carefull just like Zayn had always been, slow and patient with every movement he made. He didn’t mind that Niall called ‘Zayn’ in the end when everything when white and he didn’t mind when Niall began crying and sobbing in his arms. He just hugged him tightly and held him close, kissing on his forehead and moving his fingers through his hair. Niall didn’t mind sharing another bed whit someone who was not Zayn because for once there was someone to hug him while he cried to sleep and someone to listen when he repeated those same words he said every night.

‘I love you Master.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of Ziall shippers get mad at me :(. Sorry for the again sad ending but there wouldn't be that much of happy ending until towards the last chapter of this fic. I hope you liked it, please comment :) Thank you xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Please don't hate me for the ending, it wasn't planned this way but I thought it would be better like this. Cause life isn't always fair and in reality we don't always get what we want. Hope you enjoy this last chapter of this mini fic :) xx

Harry walked in the hall, shortly followed by Niall who was still furious at Harry wile playing with his tie trying to make it presentable. “Niall, stop playing with that stupid tie, you’re gonna end up tearing it if you keep pulling on it!” Harry shouted with a soft tone. Niall huffed, “can I leave? Please Harry I’m not ready for this. I forgot everything you told me already.” “No! You’re staying here and you’re gonna do everything we planned. Now calm down and don’t act like it is planned.”

Niall sighed and he looked down. This wasn’t the best idea he ever agreed to. But Harry was stubborn and he did things to you without you knowing. He told Niall they were going to his aunt, he needed him well dressed and calm but Niall found himself in Zayn’s house without even knowing how.

He lowered his head down when he heard the footsteps going down the stairs and a few soft voices.

“My lovely brother,” he heard, that thin irritating voice, high pitched with irony and hate included in every word she said. Harry hugged his sister, forcing a smile to pretend he really missed her during the time he sent away. “Me and Zayn just picked out your suit. Maybe Zayn could show it to you after you chat for a few. I’ll see you at home and you can tell me what you think of it tonight.” She turned to Zayn, pecking his lips, “bye love,” she said and she walked away, almost knocking away Niall with that huge dress she was wearing and the hall’s doors were closed.

Niall looked up, noticing Zayn’s eyes on him while Harry was saying something he couldn’t quite figure out what. He turned his head away, his left foot bouncing to show Zayn how annoyed he was. Harry and Zayn sat down, chatting randomly about different things while Harry mentioned the wedding a few times to try and study Zayn’s face. He didn’t say anything when Zayn was dozed off looking at Niall, instead he pretended that he didn’t notice.

“Do you want to come up so I can give you your suit?” Zayn asked standing up. “I’d love to, but I’m really tired right now. I guess Niall could go with you and bring it for me.” Niall turned to look at Harry and he glared at him, that wasn’t in the plan. Zayn looked at Niall and nodded, “sure. We’ll be back soon.” “It’s okay, don’t worry. Take all the time you need.”

Zayn walked up and Niall followed him, trying to keep an appropriate distance away from him. They got to the west wing and Zayn opened the bedroom getting in. Niall saw all the clothes hanging around from the wardrobes and Zayn went to pick two of them, handing them to Niall. Niall looked at him curiously, “why are there two?”

Zayn took a deep breath before answering, “One for Harry, and one for you.” Niall closed his eyes and looked away, “thanks, but I’m not coming. I can’t come.” “Please Niall, I need you to be there.” “I can’t Zayn, I can’t be there. How can I attend when you’re the one getting married to someone else?” “I’m sorry Ni,” he said putting his hand gently on Niall’s cheek, feeling a tear falling from Niall’s eye and dropping on his hand. “Why did you leave me Zayn?” “I didn’t have a choice Niall. It was that or nothing. I could never make you happy Niall, even if this didn’t happen. We had to keep everything between us, no one else.” “I didn’t mind that Zayn. I didn’t mind hiding from everyone as long as I was with you.” “No matter who I marry, or whom I’m with, I will always love you Niall. Only you.”

Zayn leaned down, kissing Niall softly. Niall let the clothes drop from his hands and he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. The kiss deepened, both taking deep breaths and moving their head from side to side. Zayn placed his hands on Niall’s waist pulling him close, as Niall stepped on the clothes, none of them worrying about it at all.

Thankfully, Niall closed the door after he got in the room, Zayn pushed him to the bed, throwing the clothes there were on the bed on the floor carelessly. Niall pulled off Zayn’s shirt and Zayn did the same to Niall, soon attaching their lips again.

“Z-Zayn, I n-need to tell y-you something,” Niall moaned as Zayn began kissing down his neck. “H-He’s trying to kill you,” he moaned, “her dad. He j-just wants your...m-money. Oh god!” “Don’t worry, I already took care of that.”

Soon the pants and boxers were out of the way as well. They were both eager, but they didn’t want to make it rushed.  Zayn trying to keep Niall hushed from his loud moans, Niall trying to leave as little marks as possible on Zayn especially when Zayn was sliding inside him.

Niall threw his head back and Zayn stopped as soon as he was completely inside Niall. Niall took a few deep breaths before he nodded, “okay, move.” To that, Zayn began rocking his hips slowly, pushing deep inside Niall, hearing to the noises he used to hear from Niall and realizing how worse he was actually missing Niall.

Niall moved his own hips to compliment with Zayn’s trusts, begging him for faster and harder. Niall released first, after Zayn had tired his hands jerking him off and shortly after Zayn came as well. He dropped down on the bed, pulling Niall closer to him.

Niall yawned softly, “I love you Master,” he said and Zayn smiled, glad that Niall kept the same habit. “I love you too Nialler,” and Niall fell asleep in his arms.

 

*******

 

The wedding went on as planned. Niall’s and Zayn’s routine went back to usual. Mostly, Harry bringing Niall with him to talk to Zayn, pretending he knew nothing about what was going on between them. An excuse, to make Niall follow Zayn to some other room, some excuses were so stupid that no even three year old kids would believe them, but it didn’t matter. They’ll have sex, cuddle and leave sweet kisses to each other and when they leave the room, it would be late and Harry would have got tired to wait for Niall and left.

On the wedding day, Niall and Harry helped Zayn dress up, Harry leaving a few minutes before Zayn so he would allow them to talk, or else, kiss. “Only you Niall, I promise. This means nothing to me.” Niall smiled and nodded, “if you manage, sneak away later, and go to the west wing. I’ll see you there.” “You’re still not coming?” Niall shook his head, “no, I’ll be waiting for you in the west wing.” They kiss and Zayn leaves to go and get married.

 

As they planned, Niall was in the west wing and Zayn found an excuse, Harry hiding for him, and he slipped away going to Niall’s. A few kisses and ‘I missed you’s’ after they were both naked, trying to keep quiet with the moans and the laughter. They remain there, holding each other for a few until Zayn has to leave and go back to his wedding.

 

****

 

Things keep going the same for a while, Zayn managing to get away from his ‘wife’ and meet Niall which wasn’t that big of a problem since she didn’t really want him around that much.  They never mentioned the fact that her father was trying to kill Zayn again because Niall believed that Zayn really had it covered. To which he did, just not the way Niall was expecting it to be.

Niall made sure that Grace checked well the food the servants she brought from her place bought. They even paid a person who would eat something from Zayn’s food before it’s served. All to Zayn’s secret of course. Niall didn’t want him to think he was paranoid or anything.

It was just, that Niall wasn’t expecting that her father would bring a box of chocolates, and make tea, which he glared at his daughter when she was going to take from it. Everything just happened so fast. Niall and Harry were present but they just couldn’t do anything about it. Zayn, Harry, her and their father were talking, Niall standing a few steps away from them.

Zayn had just finished his tea, stating he was feeling dizzy and he needed to go to the bathroom. He got up and it was as if something fell on him. He felt heavy, and short of breath. Everything went white and then he saw or felt nothing anymore.

Niall saw him twisting around and he panicked, after a few seconds he saw Zayn leaning forward and falling down. He ran to him, ignoring anyone who watched and he began shaking him on his shoulders, crying and begging him to wake up. Harry knelt down next to him trying to calm him down as his father and sister kept that smirk on their faces. Niall couldn’t take it, he grabbed the cup from which Zayn drank and threw it over at him, hitting him exactly in his face, the cup breaking and  the man shouted in pain and surprised by what Niall did.

Harry grabbed Niall’s hands before he reached for something else, “Niall calm down.” Niall was shaking in anger and sadness, his face red and wet with tears, “I’ll kill him Harry, both of them.” “Niall stop, I’ll take care of it later. Please stay calm.” “He’s dead, he’s dead. He killed him Harry. How could I calm down? If I’ll reach them right now I’ll kill them with my own hands, I’ll pull their heads out of the rest of their body. Just for his money. I was always so careful. How could someone be so greedy? So hateful? They got what they want now and I can’t do anything. He’s dead, I have nothing left Harry.”

“They didn’t get what they want Niall,” he heard Grace talk softly from behind him. He noticed that all the other servants were there looking over at them. “He told you he’ll take care of it didn’t he?” “He never did anything over it.” She took a deep breath and handed him a brown envelope, “Zayn told me to give this to you, in the right time. I guess this is the right time.”

Niall frowned slightly taking the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a few papers and began reading the first one, immediately recognizing Zayn’s handwriting.

‘Hey Nialler,   
for you to be reading this it means that things didn’t go well for me. Promise me you wouldn’t cry, I will always be there with you, I promise. I know you warned me about what will happen, and to be honest I had a clue about it as well but I never really cared. I guess, I had to leave this place someday and all my sins with them. The only thing I’ll miss from everything I had is you. I’ll miss holding you in my arms; I’ll miss kissing you and touching you. But most of all I’d miss the way you say that you love me after we make love, which I hope I’ll be hearing again before I die.

Thank god you came back, or more than that, I need to thank Harry for bringing you back to me. At least I get to see you before I die. Right now, you are asleep on the bed, you look so tired and I just can’t take my eyes off you. Pity I can’t spend a lazy day in bed with you like we used to do.

I’m sorry for everything that happened to you in this year, but I know perfectly well what was going on with you. I hope you would have forgiven me till now.

As I told you, I took care of what my happen to me already. I was never going to leave anything to her at all, so just to be safe, I made a will. It’s in this envelope and if you don’t understand it tell Harry to read it for you. I’m sure he’s there with you right now.

Harry, please take care of him for me. Teach him the things I couldn’t be able to teach him and hold him when he cries for me. I didn’t talk to you much but I know you’re a lot different to your father and your sister and I’m really grateful that Niall managed to find someone like you before I left.

Nialler, I love you, always had and always will. Till the day we meet again, I love you.  
Zayn.’

Niall turned on Harry, leaning on his shoulder and crying. Harry looked at his father, “it looks like you wouldn’t take anything after all. He left all his possessions to Niall, house, money, servants and everything he owned.” His father was still bleeding when he sat up in anger, “What?”

“He left a will, something that you didn’t expect eh dad? And he left everything he owned to Niall in it.” His father shook his head not believing that he could be fooled like that. He and his daughter immediately stormed out leaving Niall, on his knees next to Zayn crying while Harry was trying to calm him down.

 

5 years later.

Niall stopped, after long walks to get were he wanted to reach. He held the small hand tighter as he arrived in front of Zayn’s tomb. He remained silent for a few, looking over at the picture of Zayn on the gravestone. The young boy pulled on his hand, “daddy, why are we here?” Niall smiled softly and he kneeled down next to his son. “He is the man I talked to you about.” “The one who helped you adopt me?” “The one who would have became your father as well.”

“What’s his name daddy?” “Zayn,” Niall said almost in pain, “Zayn Malik.” “But that’s my name daddy! Zayn Malik Horan,” the young boy said in awe. Niall nodded, trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes, “I named you after him, since you were given no name and I had the chance to give you a name I wanted, I chose his name.”

Niall and his son remained quiet for a few more moments, looking down at the tomb of Zayn. His son tugged on his hand again, “daddy let’s go. I’m hungry. You promised you’d buy my Mc Donald’s with the toy yesterday.” Niall smiled softly and nodded, “sure Zaynie, let’s go.”

Before he walked away, Niall turned his head to the picture again, “I love you Master,” he whispered, and through the wind he swore he heard Zayn’s voice reply him, “I love you too Nialler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id you like it? I'm sorry if I made you sad/cry. I hope you enjoyed reading all this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's one of my most succesful stories I've ever written with the amounts of reads I had in the origianlly posted story. If anyone would like to read more stories of mine, I have some on this profile and I have stared a new Ziall one on a different writing site. Ask me if you would like the link to it. Thank for al those who read it. Love you all :) xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes but I didn't really review it before posting it. Feel free to comment or leave kudos. Critisism is welcome as well.


End file.
